Devil's Playground
by TymetoPretend
Summary: US Version: Sally has been taken to hell, but finds it's nicer than expected. Aiden and Nora rush to get Sally back and are on the hunt to find Josh before his wolf consumes him completely.
1. Devil's Playground

((Devil's Playground takes place after the events of season 3, US version.))

**Devil's Playground**

**Nora**

"Josh!" Nora yelled as she faced down the wolf eye to eye. The wolf snapped its jaws and gave her a knowing look, staring down at her as if he could see the wolf hidden inside of her. Nora took a deep breath and walked hesitantly closer to him, hoping that she would be able to talk him back into his human form.

"Josh, please, we need to go home," she said with a sad smile. She wished for the first time that Aiden were there. Aiden always knew how to get through to Josh, even when she couldn't. She stopped in front of the wolf that was her husband, and hesitated. Should she touch him? Could she trust the wolf that was, or is, still Josh? He growled deep and snapped at her as she was about to reach her hand out. Nora jerked back in surprise and stumbled backward, falling onto the cold ground. She rolled over in a second and watched, nervously, as the wolf ran off into the woods.

"_Josh!_" She called again, getting up to her feet in a hast and watching his form fade into the leafy forest. Unsure of what to do, she knew she needed to get out of there. She needed to find a way to get Josh back into his human form. Nora raced back to her car and jammed the keys in the ignition, putting the car into gear and racing towards home.

**Sally**

"Where the hell did you take me?" Sally demanded as she looked around herself. The light was dim and the air felt cold and wet. Sally could feel the death around her and felt as though it was sticking to her skin. She didn't know where she was, but she hoped she'd be getting out of there soon. There was a far away candlelight that allowed her to see Donna's wide grin as she gestured around them.

"Where else do the damned bring the damned?"

"I'm not damned," Sally said with a scoff. She touched the walls that seemed to surround her and jerked her hand back. The rock that surrounded her was damp and smelled rotten. She rubbed her hand on her dress and hoped that it wouldn't stain.

"Oh you're damned little ghost, and thanks to you, I will be able to become whole again."

Sally shook her head and heaved a sigh. "And why is that?" She asked, not wanting to play Donna's games. Sally looked up and around her, trying to find a possible exit route.

Donna smiled but said nothing and began to move towards the light that was dim in the distance. Sally rolled her eyes for her own benefit and followed, knowing that Donna would be able to find the exit to a place like this. She followed Donna for what felt like hours, her feet hurting and her back aching. The light never seemed to become closer and the feeling of death around her only intensified. Every now and then she could hear wails coming from the walls, as if they were trying to warn her away.

"You said this was a place for the damned, did you mean we're in hell?" Sally asked after a long time not speaking. Her voice shook and she began to feel colder than she ever thought possible.

"You could say that."

Sally looked ahead of her and the light suddenly shown with a great brilliance. She covered her eyes with her arm, and flinched from the sudden brightness. She and Donna had found themselves at the edge of a mountain looking down to a valley. The valley looked like a small city, loud and full of people, and bright with an artificial light that felt sinister. Sally hugged her small sweater tighter to her. Would she be able to get out of this? Could she find Aiden and Josh again, and Nora? She needed to get away from Donna and fast. Wherever Donna was taking her might be her final resting place, and she knew that it might be worse than anything she ever imagined or had ever been through.

She followed Donna down into the city, however, and amongst the people who were running around doing various chores and jobs. No one looked happy, or smiled, and most looked haunted and thin, pale and bleak. Donna brought her to a building that stood as tall as a skyscraper and which was guarded by several large looking men with dark eyes. Sally backed away, feeling an evil emitting from them. Donna took her hand and shoved her forward and into the building before Sally could gasp in surprise.

**Aiden**

Aiden made it home before everyone else, which he thought was strange. "Josh? Nora?" He called as he went to the fridge to grab a bag of blood. He tried not to think of Kenny, the boy he had recently turned into a monster, as he began to poor the blood into a coffee mug. Was he going to spend eternity alone, with no one but himself for company? All the vampires he knew, and cared about, were gone. He suddenly felt more alone than he could possibly imagine.

He placed the mug in the microwave for a few seconds and then sat at the kitchen table, wondering where everyone was. "Sally?" He called, but no response. Maybe she had gone to the movies after all, and was waiting for him. He took a sip of blood and savored the sweet taste.

"Aiden!" Nora called from the front room. She ran into the kitchen in a hast, her hair messy with dirt and leaves as well as her clothes.

"What happened?" Aiden asked, immediately alert. Aiden could tell she was struggling not to panic as she took in a few deep breaths.

"It's Josh, he hasn't turned back into his human form," she said and gave him a grave look.

"Wait, he stayed turned?" Aiden asked her. He knew that pure bloods could change their form at will, and from what Josh had told him of the Twins, he knew that they preferred their animal form to their human one. What had happened to Josh?

"Yes, I woke up and he was still a wolf. I didn't know what to do, and he wouldn't listen to me and took off into the woods. We need to go and find him," she said and was already headed back to the front door. Aiden downed his blood and followed, he was ready to do whatever it took to get Josh back.

**Sally**

"You've got to be kidding me," Sally said and stepped forward into a grand hotel. She had never seen anything look so expensive, or golden. The floors shone as though they were made of the sun, and the staircase was platted in gold and alabaster. There was a reception desk with women behind it smiling broadly, and bus boys rushing around with people and their suitcases. Women were dressed from street walkers to flappers and the men were dressed to the nines in suits and tuxes or board shorts and no shirts. She looked at Donna who only smiled and that made Sally more nervous than she had been before she entered.

Donna walked over to an elevator and pushed the penthouse. Sally wondered if she should escape somehow, soon, but her curiosity was eating away at her. She wanted to see who Donna was taking her to, and why. When they reached the penthouse Sally did a double take at the men standing in front of double doors. She nodded her head in approval, seeing how handsome the servants were as the opened the door for her to enter. The penthouse looked like it had never been used. The carpets were dirt free, the couches looked as though they had never been sat in, and the kitchen never used. Sally hesitated as she walked over to the windows facing the city that looked as though it never slept. The light was still bright and menacing as it had been outside.

"Enjoying the view?"

Sally turned around and was face to face with the most attractive man she had ever seen. He looked to be in his late twenties, his tussled brown hair styled perfectly. He had a lazy grin spread on his face, his dark green eyes shined with mischief. He wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled, and dress pants with converse. She couldn't make heads or tails of the man but he held in his hands two glasses of champagne and handed one to her.

"Where are we?" she asked him. He stepped closer to her but she didn't flinch away. She was overwhelmed by the smell of his cologne. She looked past him and noticed no one else was in the room with them. Where did Donna go?

"Depends who you ask," he said and smiled at her. She couldn't read him and that worried her. What was his motive?

"I'm asking you," she said and took a sip of her champagne.

He looked at her as if he were trying to memorize her face. After a while he finally answered. "Some call this Hades, or Hell, or my favorite, the Underworld, but they are all the same. This is a place of suffering."

Sally's hand began to shake and she grabbed it with the other, hoping the man hadn't noticed, but she doubted his eyes missed anything.

"Was I that bad of a human that I was forced here? Can't you just let me go with a warning?" She asked and tried to sound brave even though her heart was racing.

He smiled warmly and she wondered who this man was, and why he was here if this was hell. He looked too kind to be here, but she knew more than anyone, that looks can be deceiving.

"Maybe, it depends on a few things first."

She tried not to roll her eyes. Was there always a catch to everything? Couldn't she get a break, just once?

"What does it depend on?"

"A couple of conditions, a contract, and all that. First let me introduce myself, my name is Abner."

Sally made a snorting sound and tried to cover her mouth. "Abner?" She asked and tried not to laugh. Abner's smile only grew wider.

"You can call me Abe, if that's better."

"Alright Abe, I'm Sally," she said and she could feel herself smiling in return.

He offered her a seat on one of the couches near them and she sank into the closest and relished in it's softness. She had never felt something so comfortable and wondered where the couch had come from. She also wondered how long she had been gone. Was time the same here as it was at home? Were Josh and Aiden looking for her? She decided that she needed to get to the point of being brought here and she asked Abe what he wanted.

"I just want to get to know you. You really are fascinating, did you know that?"

She shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "Me? Fascinating, hardly."

He spread out on the couch opposite her and she couldn't help marvel at him. He was unlike anyone she had ever seen. He looked as though he glowed with an inner light, as if everything around them was a reflection from within him, his bright gold aura.

"There is something special about you Sally Malik and you don't even realize it. How about this," he said and moved his body to lean towards hers. "I will let you go, but I want to see you again."

Sally frowned as she leaned in towards Abe. Where was Donna, and why would he just let her go? Her life, and afterlife, was never that easy. She knew there had to be a catch somewhere.

"Really," she began sarcastically, "you'll let me go and just come to my place and visit from time to time?"

He shook his head in laughter. "You really are funny Sally. Yes, I will let you go. I will not put you under my contract just yet."

"What contract?" She asked. There was the catch.

He waved his hand in dismissal. "I don't want to talk about that now. I'll have one of my guards escort you back to your house, and I'll see you again soon."

Abe got up and she followed suit. She was going to ask Aiden about Abe as soon as she saw him again. There was something going on, and she wanted to know what it was. Was she really in hell, and if so, where was the brimstone and fire? Abe led her out the door and spoke to one of the guards from the front doors in a language Sally did not know.

He grabbed her arm softly as she moved towards the elevator to leave.

"I'll be seeing you Sally Malik," he said to her softly, his voice like a caress against her skin. He let go of her before she could respond and shut the door, leaving her to wonder what she had gotten herself into again.


	2. If I Die Young

**If I Die Young**

**Josh**

Josh awoke as if he were still in a dream. His vision seemed hazy but also crisp. He could smell everything around him, the forest and the people surrounding it. He got up from the hard cold ground and tried to remember what had happened last. He remembered he had changed with Nora, for the first time in so long, and he could remember how the wolf had made him feel. He felt alive for the first time in years and wondered what he had feared so heavily. He found his way back to his duffle bag with clothes and changed. He found a box of baby wipes to wipe off the excess dirt on his body that he could find.

He could smell Nora and Aiden before they approached, and before his eyes could see. Were their scents always this sharp? He wondered if part of the wolf still lingered within him, ready at any second to turn back. He almost wanted to, but hesitated. Why had be been so afraid of it before?

"Josh!" Nora yelled and ran to him. She smelled like earth and lavender. He inhaled deeply, glad as always, that she was his.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked and looked at her with his arms outstretched.

Aiden followed behind him and gave him a pat on the back.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" he asked and gave him a look.

Josh shrugged and gave a wide smile. "I'm feeling pretty good actually," he said and really meant it.

Nora looked him over and gave a half smile. "I was worried about you. You hadn't changed back in the morning and I was afraid you were stuck, and that you wouldn't come back to me," she said and brushed his arm with hers.

"I'll always come back for you," he said. He loved Nora with everything he had and couldn't imagine willingly leaving her. They had been through everything together. Josh grabbed his stuff and headed back to the car with Aiden and Nora. Josh lingered for a second before climbing into the car, his wolf was just below the surface, wanting to already go back and run wild again. Josh got in the car and wondered if the wolf was becoming more apart of him than his own human self.

**Sally**

"About time! Where were you guys?" Sally asked as they came in the front door. Aiden shrugged and smiled and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Fine, be all cryptic with your bad vampire self," she said.

"I'm not cryptic," Aiden said.

"Oh yes you are. You're always sneakin around and doing your vampire stuff and then you come home and nothing fun ever happens!"

"Did you want something to happen? Didn't we just get through a war with Donna the witch? I think I'm done for a while with having things happen."

Sally frowned and he rolled his eyes. "What did you do?" he asked and heaved a sigh, seeing that she was keeping something from them. Josh and Nora joined them in the living room. Aiden always knew when Sally had a story to tell.

"Well, you'll never guess what just happened to me," she said and smiled.

They all waited for her to finished telling them about Donna and her semi escape from hell.

"Wait, you were in hell and you just walked back out? Like nothing happened?" Josh asked. He looked worried and Nora tried to comfort him.

"She got out and no harm done, right?" Nora asked.

"Who was the guy?" Josh asked and looked at Aiden.

Aiden shifted in his seat. "Well, it's no one you want to mess with. He's Lucifer."

Everyone made the same noise of protest. "What? Are you serious? Then why did he change his name to Abe? That's not exactly an upgrade," Sally said.

Aiden rolled his eyes at her. "It stands for Father of Light. I guess he got tired of his old name."

"That's ironic," Sally said and snorted.

Josh jumped back into the conversation. "The name Lucifer actually means the Light Bearer, I guess he was sticking with the theme."

"What does he want with me?" Sally asked.

Aiden shrugged. "Probably nothing good. Try and keep low."

Sally playfully punched him though it did not hit. "Because it's so hard to be unseen as a ghost."

"You know what I meant," he said playfully.

Nora gave Sally a look that made Sally blush nervously. Did Nora guess what Sally was feeling? She knew it could never work, her being dead and he being apart of the undead. Something's could just never be, though she knew she had tested that barrier before.

They began to watch a movie then but were soon interrupted by a knock at the door. Josh moved his arm from Nora and went to get it. Sally followed behind because she was curious who would visit them.

Josh opened the door to a woman who was unfamiliar to Sally. The woman had short, light brown hair and startling bright eyes. Her smile was hesitant as she spoke.

"I'm looking for Aiden Waite," she said with a slight English accent.

"Aiden," Josh called.

**Aiden**

Aiden came to the door and froze immediately. Susanna stood before him and he did not know how to react. He reached out and touched her cheek, testing to see if she were real and not an illusion.

"Susanna?" he asked, shock in his voice and features. She touched his hand with her own. Her hand was warm and her eyes glistened.

"It's been a long time Aiden," she said. Josh stared at them both, as well as Sally.

"Susanna? You're wife?" Josh asked. Aiden hadn't talked much of his former life before becoming a vampire, but Susanna's name had come up in passing a few times

Aiden didn't know how to move, he had suddenly forgotten. His life flashed before his eyes, of times when he was human, and in love with his wife and child. How could she be here now? Was this real or fake?

"We have a lot to catch up on," she said and walked past them and into the house. She took a seat and introduced herself to Nora, who heard some of the conversation from the others at the doorway. Josh patted Aiden on the shoulder and shut the door, and then led his friend into the living room.

"You're alive," Aiden said but didn't know if he could believe it. "I saw you killed, drowned in the water…I looked for you."

She nodded and took his hand into her lap, holding onto it with a fierceness he returned.

"I was saved, I've been searching for you ever since."

Aiden shook his head. "How is that possible? You're not a vampire," he said and looked her over. She was not of his kind but something else. He sensed a strong power from her and wondered what had happened to her in the time they were apart.

"No, I'm a witch."

Josh and Sally exchanged a long look. "You're a witch?" Sally asked with an unhappiness to her voice. She was done with witches for a long time.

Susanna nodded and smiled. "Yes, but a good witch, I promise. I only try and help people who have lost their way."

"Like Donna," Sally muttered to Josh and he gave her a look.

Nora leaned onto her elbows and clasped her hands together. She didn't trust this woman and disliked even more that Aiden's long lost wife decided now to return, when Aiden was seeing her best friend Kat.

"How did you find Aiden?" Nora asked, a little bit of an edge to her voice. She could feel the wolf within her growl, as if it smelled something that was off about Susanna and wanted to snap it's jaws in warning.

Susanna looked at her with a fierce gaze that was almost cold. Nora didn't back down, but her unease at Susanna only grew.

"I've been keeping tabs on Aiden for a while. I've been keeping in touch with some witch associates in the area who spotted him for me. He is very popular, being one of the last vampires of Boston."

Aiden gave a small smile. He did not like being reminded of his loneliness. Her gaze grew warm as she looked at him.

"Why don't we catch up on old times?" she asked him.

Aiden got up from the couch and they walked outside, leaving the others to wonder where they were going. Josh was hesitant as he saw Aiden go. This would not be the first time Aiden had left with someone he didn't know, and usually when that happened, he didn't see Aiden for days or weeks, or a year.

"I'll be back," Aiden said and smiled reassuringly, following Susanna outside. He still could not believe his eyes. How could this be possible? What had happened to her over the long years, and what became of their son? Aiden had last seen him running for his life. He had tried to trace his son's trail when he was able, but it ran cold after a few miles. He had searched for his son, but was never able to see him again. Had Susanna found him, raised him without Aiden?

They walked in silence until they came to a park which he had last visited with Kenny. He tried not to think of the new vampire, deformed and most likely alone. He watched the children play around him and a sadness that he tried to ignore within himself became more apparent and he tried to choke down the loneliness rising inside him. They sat at a park bench and watched the world pass them by.

"I missed you," Susanna said after a long silence. Aiden wasn't sure what to say in return. He had missed her everyday since he had last seen her, but over the long years, he had learned to accept her passing. How could he accept her return? She had always know he was alive, yet he had always believed her to be dead.

"Where have you been all these years?" he asked at last.

Susanna took a long time before answering and she spoke as if the memories were almost out of reach, deep in the corners of her mind.

"I was awoken, near death, by a witch coven who had seen my struggle to stay alive. They accepted me into their group because they felt I had special abilities, one's that they themselves could not possess. I told them that I was against my religion, against my being to be apart of them, but they told me it was already too late to go back to my other life. From the moment they found me, I was forever changed."

Aiden listened and looked at his wife. She had not aged a day since he had last seen her. Her pale skin and bright, light eyes, were the same as they had been years and years ago. Her hand felt soft and complete in his own and he wondered if all the years he had been searching for love, might always have been in vain. His real love was always out there, searching.

"I had the ability to stop aging, and was able to give this power to them in return for their powers as well. Each had their own gifts, and one member of my coven had the power to see the powers in others. She knew mine before I did, and she helped me harness it. I've gained a lot of skills over the years and harnessed my strength. When I knew I was ready, I sought you out. I knew I would never find you unless I was powerful, and now I have finally found you after so long. I love you Aiden, always."

He was at a loss for words. He finally had his life back, the human life he had longed for, the normalcy. He had in his hands the part of humanity that he always struggled with. He had his wife back. In the back of his mind his thoughts drifted to Kat, his new girlfriend, and he wondered what he should do now. He felt more conflicted than he thought possible. How can you choose the future, when all you know is the past?


	3. Sympathy for the Devil

**Sympathy for the Devil**

**Nora**

"Well that was unexpected," Josh said and stood up. Nora went over to him and put her arms around his waist.

"Nothing is ever expected, but sometimes that's good," she said and kissed him.

Sally got up from the couch and gave them a face. "I'll let you both have your lovey dovey time," she said and vanished.

Josh kissed her lightly. "We never did get our honeymoon," he said and led her upstairs to their bedroom. Nora's heart felt light and wonderful. They had been through everything together, evil witches and true blood werewolves. She knew that anything life threw at her and Josh that they would make it out alive. She would make sure of it. Nothing was going to take him away from her, not even death.

A hunger that she had not seen in Josh in a long time shown in his eyes and her heart rate sped up. She wanted him badly and could feel the wolf inside her howling for him. She could tell by his look that he felt the same. Before she even knew what she was doing, she was taking him in her arms and their clothes went flying. Josh pushed her onto the wall and she could feel the electricity under her skin begging for release. She was hungry for every part of him and he was devouring everything about her.

"You're gorgeous," he said between heated kisses.

She was too caught up in the moment to speak and nodded as she ran her hands through his messy hair. They were on the bed in a flash, animal instinct taking over anything else. Josh was fast and strong and she could feel his muscles beneath her hands.

"I love you," she said, her breath coming out raspy.

"Always," he said and her heart melted at his fierce expression. She knew he loved her, and could feel his love. They collapsed onto each other and held each other as if they were the only thing in the world keeping themselves held to the ground.

**Sally**

Sally was glad Josh and Nora were able to find each other. She paced around the kitchen slowly, wishing she could once again take a cup of coffee within her hands and sip it's bitter sweetness. She was glad to no longer be part zombie, but she also missed being alive. Nothing compared to it, and nothing could bring it back. She knew now that it was only her against the world. Josh and Nora would someday die and Aiden might find a new place to live. What would she do without them? She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. She looked out the small window and wondered where Aiden had wound up.

"I found you."

Sally turned around and nearly fell. Being a ghost did not help her reflexes or her clumsiness.

"Abe? What are you doing here?" she asked.

He took a seat at the kitchen table and stretched out relaxed. "Checking up on you. Thought I'd say hello, see if you want to grab a coffee?"

She looked at him and laughed, but he smiled and stared at her with an intensity that made her sober her laughter. "Are you serious?"

He leaned onto the table and folded his hands before him. "I'm always serious Sally."

She took a seat next to him and looked him over. He wore the same outfit as he had earlier, and his hair was a little more messy but perfect in its style.

"I can't exactly drink coffee now that I'm dead."

For the most evil person in all of creation, he seemed nice and friendly. She wondered if Aiden had been wrong about his true name and nature. Was this really Lucifer?

"I can help with that," he said and touched her hand. A warm feeling came over her and a soft golden glow spread from her hand and through her body. She felt a tingling sensation and took in a deep breath of air as if she had been holding her breath this whole time.

"What did you just do?" she asked amazed. His touch felt warm, familiar, non evil.

"I made you corporeal. You can eat and drink to, but you won't need either to survive."

She got up from the chair and passed around the room. She felt heavy, as if she were in her own body again, but she knew that wasn't possible. Her dead remains were still in her own room upstairs.

"How can you do that?" she asked, wanting to see if he would confess himself to her.

He shrugged and gave nothing away.

"Are you Lucifer?" she asked, not sure if she wanted the response.

Abe laughed and it rang around the room. She smiled and felt more at ease.

"How about we go grab that coffee?" he asked and got up. She followed him outside and said a silent prayer as she went, hoping that she wasn't getting into something dark and dangerous, again.

**Aiden**

"Where have you been staying?" Aiden asked as he and Susanna walked back towards his house. He hadn't gotten much out of her about her recent past. He wanted to know what had happened to her since they had last seen one another.

"Everywhere it feels like, but now I'm living in an apartment now near you."

Aiden finally asked the question that had been bothering him. "What became of our son?" he asked, hoping she knew the answer.

"Isaac was taken in by a kind family. I checked on him every few months to see that he was taken care of. I wanted to see him, to raise him, but he had seen me killed. I didn't want him to suffer more than he already had."

Aiden took her into his arms and hugged her. He tried to put everything he couldn't say into that single embrace. They came up to his front door and she kissed him on the cheek.

"I need to go, but can I see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes of course," he said and she left without another word.

He went into the house feeling more dazed and confused than he had in a long time. How had his life turned so upside down in a matter of hours? Just when he had thought everything was back to normal, for him, everything went haywire again. He heard Josh and Nora talking upstairs and decided to talk with them later. He didn't want to ruin their time alone together when it seemed to rare that they got the privacy. He looked around for Sally but saw that she was gone. Aiden went down to his basement and for the first time in a long time, he fell on his bed and took a nap.

**Sally**

"So what are you exactly, some kind of demon or angel?" she asked Abe as they sat at a coffee shop. She sipped on her coffee slow, relishing the taste of it on her tongue and furiously glad that she didn't want to bite some ones ear or finger off instead. Her zombie days were behind her and she knew she needed to thank Abe for bringing this small thing back to her, this feeling of being normal, and alive. How had he done it?

He took a sip of his mocha and looked at her. His gaze made her feel as though he were x-raying her with his vision. He seemed to see into her more than anyone else had.

"A little bit of both I guess."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"Depends," he said and smiled with a wicked grin that was driving her crazy.

She looked around them and could see everyone in the coffee shop sneaking glances their way.

"People find us fascinating," she said in a whisper and leaned closer to him.

He leaned in and matched her distance. They were only a few inches apart and she could see the deep green of his eyes and was taken in by them.

"You are fascinating," he whispered back.

"What makes me so fascinating?"

"Everything," he said and leaned back into his chair.

"You've got a good eye mister," she said and took another sip of her coffee.

"You have no idea."

**Josh**

Josh held Nora in his arms and he finally felt at peace. He hadn't felt this way since their wedding, when he knew that things might actually be okay. His life, for the most part, seemed to be going back on track. He had a wife, he had a home and two best friends, and he loved his job. He was even surprised that his hatred for his wolf did not ruin his good mood. He felt as if something had finally gone right for him and he frowned at the thought that it might be the grace period before a big fall.

"What's wrong?" Nora asked and looked up at him, concern in her eyes.

"I'm worried something is going to happen to ruin this," he said, voicing his thoughts. He knew she would understand how he felt.

"Well, let's enjoy this for as long as we can and worry about tomorrow later," she said and snuggled into his arms and closed her eyes.

He kissed the top of her head and stared off into the ceiling. He could feel the wolf at bay, and knew that if he let it, the wolf could consume him. Was the wolf going to take over his life, would he let it? He wanted to already feel the wind on his fur again, feel the ground beneath his paws. The thought almost alarmed him. He gently removed himself from Nora and put on clothes. The house was dark by this time and he hoped that Aiden had returned from his outing with Susanna.

He tapped on the door leading to the basement and he heard Aiden telling him to enter. Josh went down the stairs and saw a rare site, Aiden reading.

"I didn't know you read," josh said jokingly and looked at the title of Aiden's book. "I didn't strike you as an Earnest Hemingway fan."

Aiden tossed the book aside. "He's not terrible."

Josh sat down next to Aiden on his bed. They hadn't had any alone time together in a while, and he missed his best friend. He missed them trying to work out what it was to be just human. Their complicated other lives were always getting in the way of their goal for normal ones.

"How was Susanna?" Josh asked, seeing Aiden's reaction.

"Good, I think. I thought all this time that she was dead…."

"That's definitely pretty rough, but at least she's back now? What are you going to do about Kat?" Josh asked sensitively.

Aiden heavily sighed. "Ask me that tomorrow. How's the wolf?"

Josh rubbed his hands on his pants and sighed as well. "I think the wolf want's to become full time instead of part time."

Aiden gave him a long look. "Is he stronger than before?"

"A lot stronger. I can feel him, almost over the surface like he's beginning to be let out. I don't know what'll happen next time I change. I almost didn't come back this time."

Josh could feel the animal at the surface and knew his words to be true, next full moon, he might not come back. He hoped he could keep the wolf at bay and wondered if he could come back to this life willingly a second time.

"Don't worry Josh, we won't let you go all Teen Wolf on us," Aiden said and tried to reassure him.

"Hey where did Sally go?" Josh asked, noticing he hadn't seen her since that afternoon. Aiden shrugged. "I don't know, maybe she went on a date?"

"With that Abe guy? Do you think he came back?"

Aiden shrugged again. "I don't know, but I hope she stays out of trouble. We could use a break from anything that comes from hell."

**Sally**

Abe dropped her off at her door. "How long can I stay this way?" Sally asked and took the first few steps on the stairs.

"For as long as you want. You can willingly become visible to people if you want, I've granted you the ability."

Sally walked back down and came face level with Abe. "Are you some kind of angel?" she asked.

"Something like that," he said and kissed her. Sally fell into the kiss. He was unlike anyone she ever knew or might ever know. If this was what eternity looked like, it was looking pretty good. She was the first to break the kiss and she walked back up the stairs, curious when she would see him again.

"How about I come by tomorrow, take you for another coffee and dinner?" he asked as if he were reading her thoughts.

"Sounds good," she said and closed the door. If he was evil, then she wanted to know what good looked like.


End file.
